Individuals rely increasingly on smartphones and similar devices for communications, entertainment and productivity. There is continued market pressure to constrain the physical dimensions and cost of these devices, typically leading to constraints on storage capacity. There is a general trend towards cloud based storage. Media and applications are subject to rapid evolution. What a user may want or need today, may be of less interest tomorrow. New materials are created daily which may be of interest to a user.